Setting and Theme
General Theme: Noir Haven MUCK is heavily based on a number of pop culture sources. These include such movies as 'Sin City' and 'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow' as well as games like 'Bioshock', and more importantly, the 'Crimson Skies' series. The latter's background matching heavily with ours. In short, the MUCK takes place in an alternate 1930's setting in which the United States has broken apart into various squabbling nation states. This being the direct result of numerous incidents soon after World War 1, such as the failure of Prohibition on a national level, the onset of the Great Depression, and the 1918 Influenza pandemic. All of this, together with certain changes in the rest of the world, making for a distinctly different history than our own. The MUCK itself is set in the fictional city of New Haven, a bustling metropolis situated near the ocean in what was once the state of Massachusetts, but which is since known together with the other eastern states as the Atlantic Union. Serving as the last bastion of the old US Government, which wields its scepter over the Union from its seat in Washington D.C, and continues to cling to old values such as Prohibition in a desperate bid to retain some of its old power. In New Haven '''itself however, these values are a sham. Police and local government are continually bought off to ignore the prevalence of speakeasies and the public consumption of alcohol in the slums, and seemingly willingly give up their power to the various criminal factions that operate in the city with near impunity, only the downtown areas held to any standard of law. Such is life in '''New Haven... Do you want to live it? Factions: *La Cosa Nostra *The Celtic Club *New Haven Police Department *Mile High Club *The Syndicate *The Farm *Three Brothers Tong *Ebon Kings *Horizon Industries Technology: Technology in Noir Haven ranges from the mundane to the farfetched. While one can expect to see everything that was commonly available in the 1930's, there is also distinct advanced, retro-futuristic technology like that only commonly seen in Dieselpunk science-fiction. Things like the existence of energy weapons, Mechas, airships, hover bikes, and the like. Good examples of what we're going for can be found here: Dieselpunk and here: Dieselpunk2 - Or you can just google 'Dieselpunk' and see a lot more examples for yourself! Also check out this video: The Supernatural: While it'll be rare to encounter evidence of the supernatural during normal roleplay, it does exist in the world at large, and staff-run plots will sometimes include it as flavor, or as a major part of the actual plot. Examples include Lovecraftian horror, Nazi Occultism, mysticism, and witchcraft. As such, players could expect to end up in the town of Innsmouth and fight Lovecraft's Deep Ones, or investigate a lost temple in the Amazon jungle to retrieve a mystical artifact. As a sidenote: We have not yet decided on the existence of classical monsters such as vampires and werewolves, but these might come up eventually. Anthromorphs: Yes, we feature them, alongside human characters. If you don't like it, tough. As for their origin? They're pretty much a direct reference to the classic 1896 novel'' The Island of Doctor Moreau. Basically, anthros, and their more human-looking brethren (for you anime catgirls out there) showed up 40 odd years ago, created by the good Doctor, and have since spread around the world. Called ''Morros'' in popular slang, they're a varied bunch, accommodating any style of anthro one might want to play (barring mythical creatures like dragons). '''Beware that if you decide to play one, you might have to deal with some level of IC racism from the human population. '